


Show and Tell

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: What started off as a normal day transformed into the naughtiest version of "Show and Tell" you've ever been a part of.
Square Filled: Object Insertion





	

“Uh … darlin’?”  
“Mm-hmm?”

You didn’t look up from the cookbook you were flipping through, because you were trying your hardest to find a recipe to outdo one of Benny’s. He’d been in Purgatory for a long-ass time, yet still knew his way around a kitchen almost better than a professional.

And you’d know.

Benny could make a regular dish into gourmet cuisine with minimal effort, while you’d spent years watching your grandmother cook before heading off to culinary school. Watching Benny now, and tasting the food he made you, you were desperate to find at least one dish to outdo just one of his.

You heard his footsteps stop at the doorway into the den, where you were currently lounging on the love seat. You had your back up against one of the arm rests, and your bare feet were dangling off the other. You flipped a page in the book, and Benny cleared his throat. 

You just smiled, studying a recipe for shrimp etouffee. It would crush his little Cajun heart for you to outdo him on a dish of his people, and that thought filled you with glee.

And determination.

Your eyes narrowed as you looked closer at the recipe, and Benny’s raspy voice broke through the silence.

“Sugar?”  
“Yeah, babe.”  
“What is this?”

You glanced up then, immediately wishing you hadn’t. 

You felt your face heat up as you fumbled the cookbook off of your lap and onto the floor. You stood up and swallowed.

“That … that’s my … well, this is awkward.”

Benny raised an eyebrow, his ice blue eyes glancing down at the slender piece of bright pink rubber in his hands. You swallowed again, doing your best to ignore how red you knew your face was, not to mention the way your heart was pounding right behind your eardrums. Benny flicked his eyes back to you, a sly grin crossing his lips.

“Is this one of those …?”

He raised his eyebrows and you rolled your eyes, reaching out to grab the toy from him. He automatically, instinctively pulled it out of your reach, and you huffed out a breath.

“Yes. And it’s mine, so give it back.”

You reached for it, again, and Benny’s smile grew as he pulled it out of your reach, again. You huffed out another breath.

“What are you, twelve?”  
“What’s it do?”  
“None of your business.”  
“Oh, come on, sugar. Let’s play a little.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, but the smile on his face was too much for you to try to resist. You rolled your eyes, then smiled.

“It’s a vibrator.”  
“And you use it to …?”  
“Christ, Benny, you are twelve. I use it to get off, okay?”  
“And by ‘get off,’ you mean…”  
“I’m done talking to you.”

His rich, hearty laugh filled the room, and he moved to hold the vibrator in one hand, reaching out with his other hand and grabbing you, pulling you close, resting that hand on the small of your back.

“I’m just pickin’ with you, darlin’. I’ve never seen one of these before.”

You were still blushing, but you followed Benny’s gaze down to the toy still in his hand. He rolled it between his fingers, gripping it in his palm. You felt a sudden surge of courage, and you reached out.

“This part is the handle, and on the end down here is a button that makes it vibrate at different speeds. This part here, this weirdly shaped piece is …”  
“What, darlin’?”

You cleared your throat, then looked up, meeting his eyes. You licked your lips, then spoke softly, in barely even a whisper.

“This is the part that, when I put it inside me, rubs against my G-spot and makes me come.”

Benny’s eyes went impossibly dark, and you sucked in a breath as his grip on you tightened, just for a second. He pushed the vibrator into your hand and spoke, his voice dark and deep.

“Show me.”

You smiled, taking his hand and walking towards the bedroom. He stopped, and you turned to look at him. He gave you a smile, then pointedly looked down at the couch. Your eyes grew wide, and you let out a laugh.

“Are you crazy?!”

Benny laughed, tugging you closer, and you laid your hand on his wide chest.

“Someone could walk in!”  
“Who’s going to walk in your house? Without knocking first, at least?”

You had to give him that.

“Well, someone could see!”  
“Then let’s give them a show.”

You groaned, and Benny laughed, taking hold of your face and lifting it where he could kiss your lips. You melted into his kiss, your hand sliding up to rest against his cheek, the beard dusting his skin there tickling your palm. Benny’s warm, thick fingers slid up under your t-shirt, tugging it over your head and dropping it to the floor. He groaned when he saw that you weren’t wearing a bra, and he bent his head, lips brushing over your breast, making you groan as you slid your hand around to hold the back of his head.

“Oh, Benny.”

He lifted his head, giving you a wink.

“Lay down for me, shug.”

You nodded, lying back on the couch, lifting your hips so Benny could remove your shorts and panties. He stood up straight and looked down at you, licking his lips as he took in the sight. You felt your cheeks warm again, and Benny sat on the coffee table, smiling as he ran the backs of his fingers over your cheek. You leaned into his touch, and he reached over, running his fingers over the vibrator in your hand.

“How do you work it?”

You smiled, deciding to throw caution to the wind. You spread your legs a bit, noticing the way a muscle in Benny’s jaw twitched. You smiled and held the vibrator between your legs.

“First, I, uh … I kind of tease a little bit.”

You slid the vibrator down, running it along the seam of your already wet lips. Benny nodded, and you turned it on, giving a quiet moan when the vibrations started. Benny licked his lips and you moved the vibrator to rest directly on your clit, moaning again.

“Fuck, sweetheart.”

You blinked open your eyes, watching Benny as you spread your legs some more. You flicked the vibrator off, then slowly pushed the vibrator inside. Benny gave a low growl, and you smiled. You slowly, so very slowly, moved the toy in and out, using the rounded head to rub up against your G-spot. A pleased sigh left your lips when a huge hand engulfed yours, and you let your hand fall as Benny took over from you, moving the vibrator even slower, if that was possible.

“Mm, yes.”  
“Talk to me, baby girl. Does it feel good?”  
“Feels so good. And it will feel even better when—“

You gasped as vibrations suddenly spread through your pussy. Your hands went to Benny’s shoulders, holding tightly as you moaned. He moved the toy back some, then pushed it forward, then let it rest right over your G spot, the vibrations nearly driving you insane. Had it not been for his other huge, warm hand holding your hip, you may have bucked yourself right off the couch.

As it was, you could feel the pleasure building quickly, and before you could say anything, your orgasm hit, pleasure washing over you in a warm rush. You sank back against the couch cushions as Benny pulled the toy from you, and you blinked open your eyes to watch him all but tear his shirt off, pants quickly following. You caught him by surprise and pushed him, and he grunted when he sat on the floor, quickly falling to his back as you pushed again, swinging a leg over to straddle his waist.

Before he could say anything, you’d grabbed his cock, holding it steady as you sank down onto it, both of you groaning in unison. You just stayed there for a moment, soaking in the feel of him, and when his big, warm hands slid up to hold your breasts, you let your head fall back and groaned. Benny gave a thrust of his hips, and you both groaned again.

“Fuck, darlin’. You’re so wet.”

You couldn’t answer him; you swiveled your hips to hear the strangled groan he gave, then put your hands against his chest and began to ride him.

Every time you slid your hips forward, Benny bucked his hips up. You could feel the stirring deep down begin again, and you gasped as he sat up suddenly, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck, resting your forehead against his as the two of you continued to move, this new angle keeping him buried deep.

Your breath started coming in quick little gasps, and Benny ducked his head to catch your lips in his. You slid your hands up to cradle his face, the beard on his cheeks soft against your palms. You pulled away from the kiss to throw your head back, mouth open in a silent scream as pure ecstasy washed over you. A few seconds and two thrusts of his hips later, Benny followed you with a guttural groan that sounded like your name.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You licked your lips, a tired smile on your face. You were laying on top of Benny, curled into his chest, one hand tracing shapes and nonsense over his heart. His breathing had finally evened out, and one of his hands was slowly stroking your hair.

After a long stretch of comfortable silence, Benny’s low, raspy voice filled the silence. 

“So, that was a sex toy.”

You giggled, propping your chin on a hand and looking at him. He moved one arm to rest behind his head and smiled at you. You pursed your lips, then nodded.

“Yes. That was a sex toy.”  
“Gotta admit … I like it.”

You laughed, then settled back down, your head on his shoulder. Your hand went back to tracing, and you spoke this time.

“By the way … How did you find that?”

Benny let out a soft laugh.

“I was trying to put your laundry away. Was gonna surprise you, and then I end up getting the surprise.”

You laughed, putting your face in his chest before lifting your head to look at him again.

“To be completely honest, that toy hasn’t had much use since you came along.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Oh, yeah.”

Benny smiled, and you moved to kiss his lips. His big hand came around to cup your head, holding you close, keeping your mouth on his.

“You got any more toys hidden away?”


End file.
